


Here, There And Everywhere

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul writes a song about him and John at John’s home.





	Here, There And Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

Paul watched as John dove into the deep, clear swimming pool. It had been a busy couple of days and they decided they needed some time to their selves. Luckily for them, Cynthia and Jane had decided to leave them to their selves and let them rest. Cynthia had taken Julian with her since she knew that how much John loved him, he wouldn’t get any rest with him in to house. John hadn’t really cared. He was glad he had a couple of days off and he could finally relax. John had invited Paul over so they wouldn’t feel that lonely and this was a great opportunity for them to finally get some peace and spent time together that wasn’t related to work.

            Paul backed away from the pool a little as the water spattered him wet. It was a warm day. Paul was so glad John had a swimming pool. Not only for the refreshing, but also because John looked gorgeous all wet. Paul licked his lips as John came up again. The sun was reflected by the water which gave it a slight dramatic effect. Paul laid on his tummy with his head on his hands as he watched John swim a couple of laps. John smiled at him. Paul raised his hand. John raised his hand too, beckoning him to come in too. Paul shook his head “no”.  John shrugged and swim a few more. Paul sighed and took his pen back in his left hand. His original plan was not to write anything for the time they were off, but he just couldn’t stop.

_Here, making each day of the year_

_Chancing my life with the wave of his hand._

_Nobody can deny that there’s something there._

Paul studied his work. It looked like it could work as a new song. All he had to do was change the he into she, like they always did. Paul heard a noise above him. He looked up and was surprised by a hand full of water falling down on his face.

‘John! Oh God! That’s cold. Fuck!’ Paul shouted. He heard John laugh in amusement.

‘Why the hell did you do that?’ Paul asked him angry. John ruffled his now wet hair.

‘I like you better when you’re wet. You know that.’ John said. Paul looked up at him. He had a stupid grin on his face. Paul gave him a little push.

‘Git…’ He said. John walked away. He looked back at him and blew him a kiss before he jumped into the pool again, splashing more water over Paul. Paul quickly moved his notebook from the danger zone John had just created before jumping in too.

            ‘John, I’m cold.’ Paul said as they were lying on towels on the ground, letting the sun warm up their bodies. John opened his eyes and looked up at him. He was laying with his head on Paul’s lap, Paul’s fingers caressing John’s soft skin.

‘So?’ He asked. Paul smiled down at him.

‘So, you have to lift your head so I can get up and get a bathrobe.’ Paul explained. John whined and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist pulling him against him, his face buried in his tummy. Paul giggled at the feeling and stroked John’s hair and face.

‘Come on, Johnny. I have or I’ll catch a cold. You don’t want that, do you?’ Paul asked with a chuckle. John nodded “yes”.

‘But I do. Then you’ll have to stay at home and I can take care of you and we can stay in bed the whole day as I fuck you every hour.’ John said. Pau felt John grin against his tummy. Paul pulled John’s hair so he’d moved away.

‘John. Maybe I won’t let you when I’m sick.’ He said. John cocked his eyebrow and looked at him. Paul sighed.

‘Okay, you might be right. But still…’ He said. John groaned but slowly sat up. Paul gave him a little kiss on his cheek. He quickly stood up and ran over to the bathrobe. John patted him on his ass as he watched him run.

‘John! Stop that.’ He said. John grinned and winked at him.

            John had laid his head back on Paul’s now very fluffy lap. Paul ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Paul looked down at him. His eyes were closed.

‘John?’ Paul softly whispered. There was no answer. Paul asked again, a little louder. John didn’t react. Paul sighed and watched John’s chest moved up and down in a calm and steady rhythm. He had fallen asleep. Paul let his finger run over John’s soft skin of his face. John smiled in his sleep as he felt Paul’s fingers on his cheek. Paul smiled to himself. He wished it could always be like this. Both peacefully lying in each other’s arms. Always together, doing whatever they wanted. Not caring what others thought about them. About their relationship. Paul knew that would never be possible. So being here or anywhere with John was enough. As long as John was there with him he didn’t need to worry about a thing. John would be there when he needed him and when he needed Paul. Paul heard someone cough. He looked around him. He saw John’s housekeeper waving at him. Paul beckoned her to come over quietly. He didn’t want John to wake up. He looked so peaceful and cute when he was asleep. Like a little child after his birthday. Worn out by all the excitement.

‘Is it okay for me to go?’ Dot asked silently. Paul remembered John had told him to send her away after four o’clock so they’d have to house for themselves. Paul had no idea what time it was. It only took him a few seconds to come up with a good answer. He moved a little so he was more comfortable. John squirmed a bit at the movement. ‘Yeah, sure. Have a good time off.’ Paul said softly when he was sure John wasn’t waking up. Dot nodded. She said something about food in the fridge, but Paul wasn’t really listening. He just nodded and said goodbye. When she had gone Paul reached next to him for his notebook and pencil. He opened it and took the pencil in his left hand.

 

_There, running my hands through his hair._

_Both of us thinking how good it can be._

_Someone’s speaking, but he doesn’t know she’s there_

_I want him everywhere_

_and if he’s besides me I know I need never care._

_But to love him is to need him everywhere._

Paul smiled to himself as he laid the pencil and notebook back. He was scared half to death as he saw John staring up at him with a grin on his face.

‘What were you writing in there? Or drawing maybe? Nothing dirty I hope.’ John asked. Paul laughed and shook his head.

‘Only in your dreams, Lennon. Only in your dreams.’ He answered him. John was still grinning. He sat up a bit, leaning on his hands.

‘But when you’re in my dream you do far more things. You’re a dirty boy in my dreams. A very naughty, dirty and sexy boy.’ He said seductively. He licked his lips.

‘Well, that’s good. Because I like being a naughty, dirty boy with you…’ Paul answered him with a suggestive smile.

‘Oh you do, do you?’ John replied, coming a little closer. Paul wrapped his arms around his neck.

‘Oh yeah. Why? Don’t you believe me?’ Paul asked. John shrugged.

‘If you don’t, maybe I should show you?’ Paul said. John bit his lip. He placed a hand on Paul’s thigh.

‘Well then. Maybe you should.’ He said. Paul roared at him, before jumping on top of him. John laughed and wrapped his arms around Paul’s waist.

‘She gone?’ He asked. Paul immediately knew who he meant.

‘Yeah, I’ve sent her some only a few minutes ago. She should be gone by now.’ He replied. John moved one of his hands to Paul’s bum and grabbed it.

‘Good, because I don’t like to keep quiet.’ He replied. Paul grinned. John moved his head up and kissed Paul’s neck. Paul groaned as John’s hand began to massage his firm ass.

            John kissed Paul passionately and nearly pushed his tongue down Paul’s throat as they stumbled up the stairs. Paul was moaning every time John pushed him hard against the wall, stairs or floor. Paul had already lost his bathrobe somewhere on the way so they were both only in their still a little wet trunks. John pushed Paul once again up against the wall. They were on the hallway. John’s bedroom was only three doors away. Still Paul didn’t know if they were going to make it. He hoped so. However badly he wanted John, he wanted to do it on the bed. Up against the wall or on the floor was for when they were in a hurry or somewhere where they hadn’t really any other options. Paul wanted to do it on the bed. He didn’t want it to be quick and animal like, well rough was another thing of course. Paul absolutely loved it when John was a little rough with him. In bed, up against the wall, on the toilet. It didn’t matter where, but rough was always something Paul, and John too, enjoyed.

            ‘Ahh, fuck John!’ Paul groaned as John lifted him up. Paul immediately wrapped his legs around John’s waist. John held him up by his bum. John nibbled the salty, wet skin of Paul’s neck till it was all red and John was certain it’d leave a mark. Paul tanged his fingers into John’s hair and pulled him closer, desperate for more.

‘Ah, John. Oh please.’ Paul moaned as John’s mouth moved lower to his nipples. He pushed Paul a bit more and took one nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled and flicked his tongue over it. Paul threw his head back against the wall. He felt his trunks get awfully tight. He thought they were going to rip if they weren’t off soon. John had noticed it too and tried to remove it with one hand. Paul helped it a little. It wasn’t very easy to do. John groaned in annoyance.

‘Rip it. I don’t care.’ Paul groaned. John nodded and ripped the clothing of Paul’s body. Paul groaned as he felt his naked, rock hard cock make contact with John’s bare skin. He took John’s face in his hand and turned it to make him look at him. It felt like everything on earth stopped as their eyes locked. As if time wasn’t ticking any further anymore. John licked his lips.

‘I love you.’ He said softly.

‘I love you, too.’ Paul answered him.

He attacked John’s lips and forcefully kissed him. Sticking his tongue down his throat. John freed himself too and took Paul’s hand. He wrapped it around both their shafts. Paul knew what he had to do. He wanked them both at the same time. John groaned and felt his knees getting a little weak. Paul noticed.

‘John, bedroom.’ Paul moaned sexily into John’s ear. John moaned and tilled Paul into the bedroom. Paul continued to stroke both their erections as the moved.

            John threw Paul on the bed. Paul groaned as he landed. John immediately climbed on top of him again. Paul couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. They were full of love and lust. Paul could nearly feel John’s hard cock inside him already. He wrapped his arms around John and kissed him deeply. John moaned into his mouth.

‘Fuck, Macca. I need you. Oh fuck.’ He moaned as they broke apart. Paul made them switch positions and instantly moved his lips to John’s dick. He looked up at  John. Their locked eyes. Paul smiled at him as he gave John’s cock a lick. He let his tongue swirl around the head as if it was a popsicle. John groaned and tangled his hand in Paul’s hair. He was pulling lightly. Paul took him in fully and moaned around him to encourage him. John got the hint and pulled harder. Paul felt his cock stir.

‘John, I need you. Now. Please take me. Make love to me like you always do.’ Paul nearly begged him. John grinned at him and kissed him deeply but lovingly on the lips. Paul felt his head getting a little dizzy.

‘You make me head spin.’ Paul heard John whisper into his ear. Paul chuckled.

‘Same here.’ He replied. John smiled and kissed him again before flipping Paul on his back. He raised Paul’s legs up. Paul reached into the drawer and handed him a bottle of lube.

‘Ta.’ John thanked him. Paul relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt a chill run down his spine as he felt John’s cold, wet finger against his opening. John slowly pushed in and moved around till Paul was relaxed again. Then he added another and another.

‘John, please. I can’t take it anymore. Ahh god! Please.’ Paul begged him. John let his fingers slip out and coated his cock. He positioned himself at Paul’s hole.

‘Tell me you love me.’ He ordered. Paul moaned as he felt John’s cock right there.

‘I love you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I fucking love you. More than anything in the world, John. Oh, John. I love you till I die.’ He said. He could sense John was smiling. He was rewarded with a kiss on his lips.

‘I love you too, Paul. Like I’ve never loved anyone before. You’re my everything. I love you…’ John said as he slowly pushed in. Paul groaned and grabbed the bed sheets. He heard John groan as well. It all sent him nearly over the edge.

            They came at the same time. Like always. Both laid down spent on the bed. Paul safely in John’s arms. John kissed Paul’s head sweetly.

‘I meant it all, you know.’ John said. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at him.

‘What?’ He asked, not understanding.

‘What I said about loving you. I do love you. And I meant it all. I couldn’t bare being without you. I can’t imagine what my life would’ve been like if I hadn’t met you.’ John said. Paul chuckled.

‘I can.’ He joked half serious, ‘I love you too, John. I meant it all too. I will love you till I die. There’s nothing that could stop that. No one who could make me stop loving you.’ John gave Paul another kiss.

‘I’m glad to hear.’ He said. Paul smiled. He looked around. He saw his notebook lying on the floor. He had no idea how it could have gotten there, but he didn’t care. Paul turned and kissed John’s tender lips.

‘You’re cute.’ John said. Paul laughed.

‘That’s why the call me _the cute Beatle_ , you idiot.’ He replied. John laughed and kissed him again. He stroked his cheek.

‘They’re right.’ He said. Paul smiled at him.

‘Wait here.’ He said. He quickly got off the bed, grabbed his notebook and lied back down again, underneath the covers. John raised an eyebrow.

‘Don’t look!’ Paul said. John shook his head, but closed them. Paul quickly scribbled a few more lines on the paper. He also added a line at the top.

‘Open up!’ He ordered John. John opened his eyes. Paul smiled at him and handed him the closed notebook. The pencil, he threw across the room. He didn’t need it anymore. John raised an eyebrow, but took it from him.

‘Read it. First page. It’s a new one.’ Paul said. He had a childish smile on his face. John thought it was the most adorably thing ever. He opened it and read the lyrics on it.

 

_To lead a better life,_

_I need my love to be here._

_Here, making each day of the year._

_Changing my life with the wave of his hand._

_Nobody can deny that there’s something there._

_There, running my hand through his hair._

_Both of us thinking how good it can be._

_Someone’s speaking, but he doesn’t know she’s there._

_I want him everywhere,_

_And if he’s besides me I know I need never care._

_But to love him is to need him everywhere._

_Knowing that love is to share._

_Each one believing that love never dies._

_Watching their eyes,_

_And hoping I’m always there._

_I want him everywhere_

_And if he’s besides me I know I need never care._

_But to love him is to need him_

_Everywhere, knowing that love is to share._

_Each one believe that love never dies._

_Watching their eyes,_

_And hoping I’m always there._

_I will be there, and everywhere._

_Here, there and everywhere._

Paul watched John’s face as he read it. He wasn’t sure if John thought it was good or not. Paul hoped he did think it is good. He wrote it about them. What if John didn’t like it? Would that say something about their relationship? Paul suddenly felt scared. Then John looked up at him again. His eyes were big and he didn’t smile. Paul immediately feared the worst.

‘You wrote this today?’ John asked. Paul slowly nodded. He started playing with his fingers. He felt very naked all of a sudden.

‘You don’t like it, do you?’ Paul asked. He heard John laugh.

‘What? What do you mean? Paul. Paulie.’ John said. He stroked Paul’s cheek, making him look him into his eyes. Paul’s eyes were a little wet.

‘Paul, I love it. It’s great. I can’t believe you got this out of our day. Of what we just did.’ He said. Paul had to chuckle at how John avoided that word.

‘We should put it on the new album.’ John said. Paul looked up at him in shock.

‘If you want it, of course. It’s your song.’ John said quickly. Paul shook his head.

‘That’s fine. I’d like that, actually. It’s a shame we have to change the he into she, though.’ He said. He couldn’t believe he had just told John that.

‘I know, Macca. But we have to. You know we have to.’ John said. Paul nodded.

‘I know. I just wish we didn’t have to.’ He said. John nodded and hugged Paul tightly.

‘Me too, Paul. Me too. Maybe, one day. I don’t know.’ He said.

‘We got away with boys, didn’t we?’ Paul asked. John laughed.

‘That’s different. That was Ringo who sang it.’ He said. Paul laughed too.

‘I love you, John.’ Paul said. John kissed Paul’s cheek.

‘I know, Paul. I love you too.’ He said. Paul kissed him lovingly on his lips.

‘You know,’ John said as the broke apart again, ‘Now that I’ve read the lyrics I think we have to make love again.’ Paul raised his eyebrow.

‘Make love? John are you okay?’ He said with a grin. John pushed him playfully.

‘Yes, make love. That song was fucking romantic. We should do something romantic. Don’t you think?’ John asked. Paul laughed again.

‘You’re turning soft, John.’ He said. John shrugged and pushed Paul on the bed.

‘At least I am romantic.’ He replied as he let his hand run over Paul’s shivering body.


End file.
